The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a computer-readable storage medium non-transitorily storing display control program.
Some smartphone includes a touch panel, a first display section, a second display section, a third display section, and a determination section. The first display section displays a slide bar at an end of a screen displayed on the touch panel along a side of the screen. The second display section detects a point on the slide bar touched by a user and displays an input candidate character in the vicinity of the point. The third display section detects the slide bar being slid by the user and displays the input candidate character by changing its position and display content according to a point to which the slide bar is slid. The determination section detects a region where the input candidate character is displayed being touched by the user for at least a predetermined period and determines the touched input candidate character as a character to be entered. The input candidate character is any one of 46 characters included in the Japanese syllabary.